


blue dress.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [44]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Rey was wearing a blue dress when Ben first saw her.or:  Ben meets Rey at a wedding and falls in love.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	blue dress.

**Author's Note:**

> day 44, drabble 44.
> 
> Prompt 044 - blue.

Rey was wearing a blue dress when Ben first saw her. She had arrived as a guest at the wedding, and in his role as an usher, he showed her to her seat. During the reception, he approached her to see if she would be interested in dancing and was happy when she agreed. As they swayed to the music, they learned more about each other, and by the end of the night, Ben was convinced that he was in love. And a couple of years later, he wasn't surprised to be at another wedding, but this time their own.


End file.
